Choices
by gabbiinlove
Summary: I couldn't believe it. It was in my hands and I was staring at it, but then it hit me. I was pregnant, engaged, and the baby wasn't my fiances. What had Edward and I done?


Hi everyone! This is my second fanfiction, so please be nice! I know this starts out very sad, but trust me, it will get better! And sorry if any grammer mistakes show up, I dont have a beta. So please, read and review! Well I'm starting to ramble, so on to the story!

Choices

Chapter 1: A decision

'I love you, but this won't work out. I'm sorry' -Bella.  
>I rubbed my sleeve against my eyes, wiping my tears away. Placing the note on the counter, along with my engagement ring and apartment key, where Jake would see it, I grabbed my lugage and walked towards the door. Opening the it, I looked back at the apartment which had been my home for over a year. Realizing that I was starting to tear up again, I quickly shut the door. Walking to the curb, I spotted and hailed cab. Once my bags were in the trunk, I slid into the cab. "Where to miss"<br>Sighing, I answered "JFK airport please." Leaning back into my seat, I let my mind wander. His proposal, and his question. "Bella, the only way I can be really happy is if you don't see Edward anymore. I know he is one of your best friends, but he also was your ex boyfriend. It just makes me really uncomfterble. I'm not saying you guys shouldn't talk to each other. I just... I don't want him at our wedding. Can you promise me that? That you two will only talk and not see each other so much?" The next night, when I told everyone. How such good news could cause such unhappiness, especially because of what it required.

~FLASHBACK~

"How can he do that to you Bella! How the hell can he make you choose between him and one of your best friends? I mean, I know you and Edward didn't break up because you guys wanted to, and that you two still cared about each other, but that was two years ago! You have been going out for a year and a half, how can he not trust you?" was Rosalie's reaction. Alice's was a bit more calm. "Maybe you should try reasoning with him Bella, he might give in." Jasper agreed with Alice, as usual. Emmet, ever the big brother, wanted to knock some sense into Jacob. "Come on Bella! Let me get some sense into that asshole's head! Pretty please?" That, thank god, was the mood lightner. Edward, however, stayed quiet. Once everyone had started listening to some story of Emmet's about some case in his law firm that he had to deal with, I turned to Edward. "So what do you think? About Jake's condition?" I asked him quietly. He sighed and turned to face me. "I can't lie to you and say I'm happy about it. But if you're happy with him, then I can deal with it." he replied sadly.  
>"I am happy with him, Edward. But I am going to miss seeing you. And it doesnt help that you have to go back to L.A. soon."I said, frowning.<br>"Hey, smile a little. You know I hate seeing you anything except happy. Besides, we'll still get to talk." He flashed me a forced smile. I scooted closer to him and hugged him tight.  
>Edward quickly held me close. "I'm always going to be your best friend, you can come to me for anything. You know that right?" He said, leaning his head on mine. "I know." I said, snuggling into his arms. "So let's have some shots!" I said, breaking away from our hug. Edward laughed and quickly signaled our waiter.<p>

The next morning...

Oh god, how much did I drink last night? Lifting my head off my pillow, I felt a wave of nausea. Once it passed,I realized 3 things: one, I wasn't in my room, I was in some fancy hotel room that seemed vaguely familiar. Two, I was naked. Like fully naked. And three, some guy had his arms wrapped around my waist. Taking slow deep breathes so I wouldn't start hyperventalaiting, I slowly turned around. Stifiling a gasp, I realized why the hotel room looked so familiar. The guy who had his arms wrapped around me was no random guy I had picked up while drunk. It was Edward.  
>Trying to get out of his embrace, I quickly realized it was useless. Edward had an iron strong grip. Suddenly remembering something, I reached up and kissed him. He woke up almost as soon as my lips touched his. Pulling away when he woke, I looked up at him. He was looking down at me with a sleepy smile on his face. "Am I dreaming?"<br>"No." I answered, as I finally managed to get out of his embrace. Standing up, I spotted my babydoll dress near the door. Blushing, I quickly grabbed it and pulled it on. Still searching, I heard Edward call my name.

Edward's POV

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, as while she was frantically looking for the rest of her things. She turned and huffed at me.  
>"What's wrong? Edward, are you honestly going to ask me what's wrong? We just had SEX together, the night after my boyfriend proposed to me! After he asked me not to see you anymore! And your asking me what's wrong!", she exclaimed. Running her hand through her hair, Bella turned around and kept looking for her things. Bewildered, I got of the bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and walked towards her. "Bella, look at me." I said, touching her shoulder. She straightened up and turned around, her eyes puffy from crying.<br>"I,I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I just... I can't believe I did this! I'm such an idiot." she murmmered, looking down. Lifting her chin up, I looked into her eyes.  
>"Bella, you're not an idiot, okay? Last night was not all your fault. Sex is something that includes TWO people, not one. If anything, this is my fault. No one told me to kiss you, but I don't regret doing it."<p>

Bella's POV

I stared at Edward. "You kissed me? I thought I kissed you." I said, dumbfounded. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I was elated for a split second, but then realizing the circumstances, I pulled away. "I have to go home." I said, pulling on my boots. Edward watched me for a minute, before grabbing a pair of jeans and putting them on. While he was buttoning his shirt, he suddenly spoke. "Are you going to tell him?" Glancing at him, I sighed deeply and ran a hand through my hair.  
>"I don't know" Edward nodded, and grabbed his shoes. Without thinking, I walked over and hugged him from behind. He straightened up and hugged me tight. We stood like that for a minute before I spoke. "I really am going to miss you, you know that right?" I murmmered. I could feel him smiling into my hair. He suddenly reached down and kissed me. I could feel myself kissing him back before he pulled away. " I know." he said, smiling contently. And then we just stood there.<p>

~END FLASHBACK~

Tears rolling down my face, I glanced outside,realizing that we had arrived. Handing the driver a twenty, I slid out and grabbed my things. Everything passed so quickly and before I knew it, I was siting in my seat on the plane. Leaning back, I put on my headphones and closed my eyes as the piliot came on the intercom. "Good afternoon passengers, this the flight 241, en route from JFK Internacional to LAX..."


End file.
